User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: George Carlin vs. Richard Pryor
George Carlin I am going here, George Carlin. I am a mad dog. I was born in the Bronx and grew up in Harlem. I no longer spit the bar and blame the crowd Since Carlton, you are the least threatened black! There are now seven words that cannot be said on TV. But that is fucking urinating hunting internet The interesting piece of my pacifier is the tits! The brain is nonsense, because my wisdom is terrible! So please call Pryor-Rhea. The perforation line is not interrupted. There are no commas in the comedy. If you have this counterculture counterpart, you count You can't fight back by standing hooks to help you, damn it! When I make beats, it is more wild than genes! They have always occupied the second place, and now it is a glimmer of hope! Richard Pryor You played a few rounds and I won! Your style is like two glasses of wine: it is the lowest! I am a boy from Peoria, Illinois. One hand on my microphone, one hand on the bar Because in this whole smart game, things are not tense Even the shit that I spit from above is a big fire! (get up!) My delivery is broken belly! They are joking, people say, "Well, this is very interesting." My mother is a prostitute, my grandmother runs a brothel! I saw some shit, but not as bad as your hairstyle! I am the original brother (hy!) who gave the scene a color! (Hello there!) The most representative talk show comics! Mom, get up! Bill Cosby Hello, I forgot Cos. That is wrong. I have breakfast host because it is made of chocolate cake! I'm the best... What happened... What's wrong with my lips? Has anyone done anything in my pudding? You put things in the pudding. It's in pudding... Joan Rivers Oh, shut up, you are a stupid bastard, you know you messed up! I will attack you first, but your heart beat me! (Oh!) Cosby, you can't be here! They are nervous people. So I will make you so fast, because I am Hannibal! (what!) It turns out that you are like your sweater. The men I sleep in only hope that they lose consciousness! My sexual jokes are offensive, you are registered as a sex offender! Oh, who are you wearing now? Is this a state prison? There are enough roofs, let's go to Rufus. My joke always bites you, you don't get any teeth And I have been talking and never shut up. To be honest, I am very happy that you are dead. Fourteen specials are enough! Richard, can you speak? Can I call you a dick? Like the fifth wife in your sixth marriage? At the time, my plastic was more than meat. But my Tupperware body can't keep your knees fresh! (I think this is my pudding) So don't throw it to the river! This river is ruthless! Since I was an apprentice, I have never abused celebrities. I finished this battle! No one compares! The only place I have in the middle is the Hollywood Square! Robin Williams Good morning, movie bomb! Good mouse shoulder pad, boss! I am a ghost in a cartoon relief jar! Okalin, my Carlin, what can I say? Except I don't think you have been doing good things since 1962! Mork quit, Joan, you must do the same! 80 years old, but the nose is brand new! Nanu! 哟Priel, no doubt I will wash a good shampoo! They are running on the street, like "Oh no!" Comedy is not easy, I dumped a lot, Believe me, we all have a lot of bumps (yes!) But now I have the Flubbers Stream, which makes the club jump! You have a used knee. "Found a goodwill hunt!" My arm has more hair than Monchhichi. Let us end this fight like Junbanji! I love the prince, but you will never have friends like me! thank you all. I am free! Category:Blog posts